


My Best Friend Is Hot

by kurtsolos



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsolos/pseuds/kurtsolos
Summary: “Did you see what Kurt was wearing earlier? The red sweater with the marble-patterned trousers?” Blaine gushed to his friend, who responded by shaking her head. “God, Rach. He looked so fucking hot.”Rachel nearly choked on her ice cream. “Wait, what did you just say?”Or the one where Kurt and Blaine are best friends and they don’t see how constantly calling each other hot may give others the wrong idea.





	My Best Friend Is Hot

   Kurt and Blaine had been best friends for what felt like forever; practically attached at the hip since the moment they’d met. They first became acquainted with each other in fourth grade, when Kurt had fallen off one of the swings during recess and Blaine instantly rushed to make sure he was okay. From that moment on, it was rare to see the boys apart from one another – they were quite literally _always_ together. The two were inseparable, often referred to as _KurtandBlaine_ by their classmates, teachers, and family members.

   Now, Kurt and Blaine are high school graduates and both attending the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. Blaine was hesitant at first when Kurt befriended one of the girls in his class, Rachel Berry; Blaine wasn’t used to sharing his best friend with anyone. However, it didn’t take long for Blaine to warm up to Rachel. Apart from himself, Rachel was one of the only people who treated Kurt politely, and Blaine was greatly appreciative of that. Soon enough, Blaine and Rachel grew to be close friends.

   Currently, the three of them share an apartment in Bushwick, which allowed Rachel an easy opportunity to familiarize herself with the wonder that was Kurt and Blaine’s relationship. There was plenty for Rachel to learn, having only known them separately for a few months, and together even less. All in all, she was determined to gather all the information she could.

   Rachel and Blaine were sat on the couch, digging their spoons into a tub of chocolate ice cream and chatting away. The conversation always seemed to circle back to Kurt, not that Blaine was complaining.

   “It sucks that Kurt has a class at eight in the morning every day of the week,” Rachel said. “Not to mention that he has three back-to-back classes. At least today’s Friday so he’ll be able to sleep in tomorrow morning. Which class is he in right now?”

   “Dance 101,” Blaine replied almost immediately, licking the ice cream remnants from the back of his spoon.

   Rachel nodded at him. “You didn’t even have to think twice. I’m impressed.”

   “He’s my best friend,” was all Blaine replied.

   “Clearly.” A short silence fell between them after that, but the awkwardness broke when Blaine suddenly perked up. Rachel shot him a confused glance before transferring her gaze back to the ice cream. “What?”

   “Did you see what Kurt was wearing earlier? The red sweater with the marble-patterned trousers?” Blaine gushed to his friend, who responded by shaking her head. “God, Rach. He looked so fucking hot.”

   Rachel nearly choked on her ice cream. “Wait, what did you just say?”

   “What? The red sweater with the –”

   “No, not that,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “Did you just call him hot?”

   “Yeah, so? He is,” Blaine responded truthfully. Rachel’s shocked expression didn’t falter. “What’s the big deal?”

   “It’s just, I’m not used to hearing people describe their friends as ‘so fucking hot’ in the clothes they’re wearing,” Rachel averted Blaine’s gaze as she talked. “Not that there’s anything wrong with it. Just surprised me, is all.”

   “Me saying that is all innocent, okay? I know an attractive guy when I see one, and Kurt fits the description.” Blaine defended, standing up to take both of their spoons to the sink as Rachel followed close behind. He opened the freezer and put the ice cream away, deciding to further explain himself to a _still_ unconvinced Rachel. “I mean, you can’t deny he’s incredibly fit. He’s been working out a lot, eating well, taking care of himself. He also dresses amazingly, fixes his hair, smells really nice –”

   “Doesn’t seem like it’s all innocent to me,” Rachel crossed her arms. Blaine was just about to reply when he heard the sound of a key twisting in the door, Kurt emerging into the room seconds later. Kurt greeted both of his friends with a smile and a hug, Blaine subtly inhaling Kurt’s usual scent of soap and hairspray when they embraced. Rachel gave Blaine another one of her looks, and Blaine just nodded his head towards Kurt; hoping Rachel would acknowledge the boy’s fantastic outfit.

   “How was class?” Blaine asked his best friend.

   “Really great, actually,” Kurt started, motioning for his two friends to follow him to the couch. Kurt sat in the middle of his two friends, inching slightly closer to Blaine. It didn’t take long for Kurt to make himself comfortable, sprawling himself out and tossing one of his legs over Blaine’s lap. Blaine began carding his fingers through his best friend’s hair, thankful that Kurt hadn’t put much product in it today. Blaine loved it when Kurt’s hair was styled yet still nice and soft. “Right now, we’re learning how to tango, and my dance teacher told me I was actually doing really well at it.”

   “Wow, that’s incredible, Kurt!” Blaine enthused.

   “Yeah, that’s great!” Rachel was listening – really, she was – but she couldn’t help but notice the way Kurt and Blaine were sitting. They were almost completely pressed up against one another – did they even know what personal space was? Blaine’s hand was still embedded in Kurt’s hair when Kurt leaned to rest his head on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine responded by resting his head against Kurt’s and visibly melting into his touch. “You two are so weird.”

   Rachel’s comment startled Kurt slightly, but he responded by rolling his eyes and pulling Blaine impossibly closer.

   “You’re just jealous of our friendship,” Kurt said, but Rachel knew better than to assume that ‘friendship’ was the best word to describe their relationship.

__________

   Later that night after Blaine had gone to sleep, Kurt and Rachel were sitting at the kitchen table together. The two friends were sipping tea and swapping stories about Cassandra July, who they’d both had as a teacher at one point or another. Kurt was laughing at something Rachel had said when he reached for his fifth chocolate chip cookie, pretending not to notice her disapproving look.

   “Kurt, how many of those are you planning on eating?” She asked him. “I mean, I’m not judging, but I thought your fencing instructor was constantly bugging you about staying in shape. You don’t want to destroy all of your hard work.”

   Kurt laughed. “It’s okay, Rach. Yes, I am trying to stay healthy, but I have some calories to spare from days where I didn’t eat much. Don’t worry, this will be my last cookie for the night.”

   “Okay. I was just looking out for you.”

   “I know,” Kurt smiled. “And I love my new body. I feel so much happier and healthier than I ever have before, and if I’m honest, I’m beginning to think I look pretty good.”

   Rachel hid her smile behind her mug. “You’re not the only one who loves your new body.”

   Kurt raised an eyebrow. “What?”

   “Blaine and I were talking about you today while you were in class,” Rachel began, noticing Kurt brighten at the mention of Blaine. “Nothing bad, don’t worry. He was talking about how fit you are, and then he said he really liked your outfit today. If I remember correctly, he said you looked ‘so fucking hot.’”

   Kurt felt his face heating up. “Oh my god, did he really say that?”

   “Word for word,” Rachel winked, taking note of how much Kurt was smiling upon hearing this.

   “He’s calling _me_ hot? Has he _seen_ himself?” Kurt started, shaking his head. “He’s easily the hottest guy I’ve ever seen.”

   Rachel chuckled. “Yeah?”

   “Yeah,” Kurt went on. “I remember this one time during sophomore year when I was over at his house. He had just gotten out of the shower and he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. I nearly lost my mind at how attractive he was. And his hair was all wet and he had water droplets on his eyelashes and _oh my god_ if you only could have seen it. I swear he gets hotter and hotter every day.”

   “So, I guess the feeling is mutual,” Rachel concluded with a smirk. “How have you guys not hooked up? I mean, you’ve known each other for years and you think each other are sex on a stick and you have obvious chemistry –”

   Kurt blushed. “Because we’re best friends. Best friends don’t hook up.”

   “And best friends don’t usually talk about each other like you guys do,” Rachel argued, watching Kurt try to mask his embarrassment by taking another sip of his tea. “I just think, if you’re not going to be a couple, you should at least sleep together once – make sure you’re not missing out on something that has the potential to be really great. You know, get it out of your systems; explore the possibility, relieve the sexual tension.”

   Kurt was practically gaping at her. “I can’t believe you’re actually sitting here begging me to fuck my best friend.”

   “Or he could fuck you,” Rachel pointed out, and Kurt laughed aloud before grabbing a cookie and pretending to throw it at her. Once they both had finally stopped laughing, Rachel spoke again. “I’m serious, Kurt. You and Blaine have something really special. Don’t try and tell me that you haven’t at least considered the possibility.”

   At that, Kurt sighed. He couldn’t deny that he’d thought about it once, or twice, or all the time. There was a possibility he didn’t think of anything else.

__________

   Kurt couldn’t sleep that night; he couldn’t stop thinking about what Rachel said. _You have obvious chemistry, explore the possibility, you and Blaine have something really special_. He groaned before glancing over at his alarm clock, curious just how long he’d been tossing and turning. It was 4:30 in the morning, meaning he’d been lying there having some not-so-platonic thoughts about Blaine for about four hours. Kurt realized it was useless trying to sleep, so he got up out of bed – quietly – and decided to go watch some TV as a distraction.

   When Kurt spotted Blaine in the living room, he knew his plan was ruined. Blaine was curled up on the couch with a blanket, drinking what appeared to be hot chocolate with marshmallows. His hair was tousled and clear of gel – just as Kurt liked it. Blaine nearly spilled his drink when he noticed Kurt in the room.

   “What are you doing up? I swear you went to bed at like ten o’clock,” Kurt asked him, circling around the living room and taking a seat next to Blaine on the couch. Blaine shrugged, setting his half-full mug of hot chocolate down on the coffee table.

   “Couldn’t sleep,” Blaine answered, running a hand through his hair.

   “Me either,” Kurt told him. The two boys were silent for a few moments until Kurt regretfully blurted out “Hey, can I ask you something?”

   “Anything,” Blaine responded, his eyes staring into Kurt’s.

   “Have you ever…Did you ever think that maybe…” Kurt started, but he couldn’t get himself to finish. How are you supposed to go about telling your best friend you want to sleep together? How do people do this? _They don’t_ , Kurt instantly answered in his head. Kurt decided he should restart. “Rachel told me what you said about me earlier.”

   Blaine bit his lip. So… _this_ is where this was going? Shit. “She did?”

   “Yeah. Do you um…really think of me like that?” Kurt asked, turning away from Blaine as he spoke. He found it was too difficult to look him in the eyes right now. Blaine let out a long sigh.

   “I’m not going to lie to you, Kurt. I honestly can’t think of a time where I didn’t think of you like that,” Blaine admitted, suddenly shy. “But I usually only talk about how attractive and amazing you are to people who I know won’t tell you about it. Damn you, Rachel.” Blaine tried his best to laugh at the end, but he was feeling too vulnerable to pull it off.

   Kurt cleared his throat. “You know I…I think about you too. Like that.”

   At that, Blaine looked up. His eyes locked on Kurt’s, both boys afraid they would lose the intensity and sincerity of the moment if they looked at anything but each other. “Oh um…how long?”

   “Well, I’d always thought you were cute, but it wasn’t until sophomore year that I really started to notice just how hot you are,” Kurt reflected. “Remember that one time at your house when I walked in on you getting out of the shower?”

   Blaine blushed. “I remember.”

   “That,” Kurt admitted. “That’s when I realized.”

   Blaine smiled, motioning for Kurt to move closer and share the blanket with him. Kurt happily huddled closer to Blaine, laying his head on his shoulder and inhaling his scent. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, tracing circles on Kurt’s shoulder with his fingers. It was quiet for a few minutes, the two of them wrapped up in each other’s arms with content smiles on their faces.

   “I almost kissed you once,” Blaine suddenly said, causing Kurt to readjust so he could look at him. “Do you remember when my brother forced me to come camping with him and I brought you along so I wouldn’t be bored?”

   “Yeah,” Kurt said, smiling at the memory.

   “Cooper had left to get more wood, and you and I were just sitting by the fire and talking,” Blaine reminisced, a smile on his lips. “There was this one moment where the light from the fire hit your face so perfectly. I remember all I could think was: wow, he’s so beautiful. My best friend is beautiful.”

   Kurt couldn’t ignore the lump in his throat. He took a deep breath before asking “why didn’t you kiss me?”

   “Nerves,” Blaine answered, chuckling under his breath. “I was afraid it was a bad idea. That you didn’t want me to kiss you, or that it would make things complicated. Plus, I was worried Cooper would come back and see us.”

   “You can kiss me if you want to,” Kurt blurted out, biting his lip before reaching out and smoothing the pad of his thumb over Blaine’s cheek. Kurt could physically see Blaine trembling beneath his touch. “It wasn’t until I had that conversation with Rachel that I realized that I’ve had feelings for you for the longest time. Now that we both know how we feel about each other, the feeling is mutual, and nobody’s around…”

   That was all it took for Blaine to lean forward, cup Kurt’s face in his hands, and kiss him passionately. The kisses were desperate and hungry, as if they were making up for what they’d missed out on all these years. Kurt’s hand ended up in Blaine’s hair, slightly tugging at the curls and making Blaine whine against his lips. Kurt parted his lips when Blaine’s tongue had been begging for access to his mouth, Blaine’s hands sliding down to Kurt’s waist. Kurt broke the kiss for a second to breathe and lay down on the couch, smiling wide when he heard Blaine mutter ‘holy shit.’

   Soon, Blaine was hovering over Kurt and kissing his lips again. One of Kurt’s hands was on the back of Blaine’s neck, his other running over the smooth skin on Blaine’s back. Blaine moved from kissing Kurt’s cheek, to his jaw, to the spot where his neck meets his collarbone. Kurt whimpered and squirmed beneath Blaine’s touch, very aware that Blaine’s hands were slipping underneath his shirt. Blaine works his kisses all the way up Kurt’s neck until his mouth is suddenly back on Kurt’s. Kurt cups his face and gives him one last lip-tingling kiss before pulling away.

   “I can’t believe we could have been doing this for _years_ and we waited until now to start,” Kurt panted, his kiss-swollen lips curling into a smile. “Well, I’m definitely wide awake now. Do you want to go to my room?”

   Blaine had never said ‘yes’ faster in his life, his obvious enthusiasm making Kurt chuckle. When the two boys left the bedroom the next morning with hickeys on their necks, Rachel stared at the two of them with a knowing smile on her face.

   “Oh, shut up,” Kurt said, causing Rachel to laugh. Blaine chuckled as well, wrapping his arm around Kurt’s waist and planting a kiss on his forehead. Yeah, Rachel was a hundred percent sure they would become a couple after this.

   Rachel looked at her friends once again, smirking. “It’s about damn time.”


End file.
